Forever Twilight
by fictiontrumpsreality
Summary: This is my version of Twilight. All the characters are the same just the story line is different. What if someone in the Cullen family knew that Bella was coming to Forks? What would that said pixie do about it? Read and find out. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

It was a sunny day in Phoenix, Arizona, well it was always sunny here but that's what I loved about this place. I have lived here all of the seventeen years of my life with my mother, Renee. We lived in a small apartment by ourselves, it's not like we could afford anything more with only my mother's teachers salary.

Dawdling along the worn footpath after school, I nearly tripped several times but that was to be expected, me being me. I have been in the hospital more times than I can count on my fingers due to my klutziness. I was forever tripping over my own feet and landing myself with another battle scar.

The heat was starting to make me sweat so I stopped inside a café and ordered a milkshake. I chose a seat by the window so I could glance at the passing pedestrians.

After five minutes a waitress came over to my table and placed my milkshake in front of me.

She smiled down at me and asked, "Anything else?"

"No thank you." She walked away to another table, the same generic smile on her face.

I sat silently, drinking my milkshake and listened to the smooth jazz music floating out of the stereo on the back wall. It was calming but I felt a state of unease wash over me. I couldn't place what it was at first but out of no where a chill surged down my back like a crackle of electricity. I turned my head to see if anyone was watching me except everybody was engaged in conversation, enjoying the afternoon. Strange, I thought, I must be losing my mind.

Deciding that I'd had enough of my drink, I brusquely walked over to the counter and paid the lady standing behind it. She was about forty with graying hair and had a face worn with age. Suddenly, the crackle of electricity was back and I let out a little squeak. She looked at me, concern filling her eyes while handing me the change.

"You alright, darl?"

"Ah, sure, just peachy." I replied not all too convincingly.

She smiled back at me warmly and I turned for the door. Stumbling out onto the footpath I headed for the direction of home.

What the heck is wrong with me, no one is watching you Bella. Just relax, stop spazing out, you'll be home soon. Oh, look I'm talking to myself now, doesn't that just confirm my theory. I'm completely bonkers.

Frustrated with myself, I picked up my pace and walked the last stretch to my apartment. As I walked, I swiveled my head to look behind me suspiciously and saw a flash of bronze hair duck around a corner. What a strange hair colour, who has bronze hair? Turning back around, I entered my building and climbed the treacherous staircase to our third story apartment.

Finally, reaching the apartment, I unlocked the door and walked inside. Renee was no where in sight so I called out for her.

"Hey mum, I'm home."

"Honey, where in here," Renee called from the kitchen.

That was strange, mum never had people over. I shuffled over to the kitchen dumping my bag on the way. Rounding the doorway, I stopped to see my mother sitting across from a strange man at our worn kitchen table. He was quite tall and handsome and somehow I sensed a strange sort of familiarity towards him. Scrunching my brow in confusion, I wondered who this stranger was.

"Hi, mum. What's up?" I asked. I could feel the tension in the air.

"Darling, there's someone I want you to meet," she paused not knowing how to continue, "This is Charlie, your father."

Her voice trailed off, wary of my reaction. My lungs heaved up and down while my eyes stared at the strange man in my living room in shock. I did a double take. This was not happening, no way. Had Renee just told me that this was my father? I couldn't breathe from all my hyperventilating.

"What, you must be joking," was all I could manage to say in response.

"No, honey, unfortunately I'm not. Charlie is your father and he's decided that he wants to get to know you," mum stated.

"Ha, ha," I started to let out a laugh but the look on mum's face made me think she wasn't joking with me.

"You can't be serious, after all these years you want to get to know me, the child that you abandoned," I spat at him with fury in my eyes, enunciating the last word for effect.

He shifted uncomfortably on his squeaky chair turning to face Renee, "Renee, you need to tell her."

"Tell me what? Mum what is he talking about?"

"Bella, sit down," mum told me with authority.

"No, I won't sit down, now tell me what's going on," I said through gritted teeth.

Mum looked pale; her face turned whiter than mine which was close to albino.

"Bella, when I told you that Charlie left me because I was pregnant, I lied. I left Charlie because I didn't want to destroy his life. I know that lying to you about it wasn't the smartest thing I've done but I was trying to protect you from the mistakes I'd made. We were so young; it just didn't feel right to destroy his dreams as well as mine." The words tumbled out of mum's mouth with such sincerity that I almost felt sorry for her. Almost.

"No, I don't understand. Mum you always said that he left you, that he didn't want us." I stated. The stress of the situation was beginning to make me want to chew my nails but I had finally given that up so I wasn't going to resort to old habits now.

Renee just shook her head sullenly, as if in recognition of the truth.

"How could you lie to me like that mum, after all we've been through? I trusted you and you just fed me lies about my life. You made me hate him with every fiber of my being. How could you do that?"

"And you, where were you when I needed you most?" I said, facing Charlie, "How could you not at least write or send a birthday card?"

"I didn't know you existed until two weeks ago, I've just been coming to terms with having a daughter myself!" Replied Charlie.

He was obviously just as nervous with the situation as I was.

"You mean you never even told him, you just left without a word," I threw at Renee. My anger was starting to build now and those ridiculous tears started welling up in my eyes.

"What was there to say, 'sorry I got pregnant, have a nice life'. Bella, if I told him then I would have destroyed everything he'd worked for. I couldn't do that to him." Mum looked sad, beyond sad. Heartbroken was more fitting.

"I can't believe this, why now? Why not, oh say… seventeen years ago? Because I think that would have been a better time than now, don't you think?" Sarcasm was dripping heavily in my voice.

"I know, Bella. I know that now but I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry," tears were sliding down Renee's face as she acknowledged her lies.

Renee stood in the middle of the room, her arms outstretched towards me, waiting to enclose me in them. I would not give her the satisfaction.

"I need some time to think. I'll be in my room," I whispered after a few moments of awkward silence and made for the solitude of my room.

On the way I heard Charlie trying to comfort mum but right now I didn't care how she felt or her reasoning behind the lies. My life had been turned upside down in a matter of minutes. I pressed my door shut and threw myself on my bed. The tears were really starting to poor now, blurring my sight.

How could she lie about this? All my life I wanted a father and she had been denying me the one that was mine. Everything in my life had become a lie. I rolled over and pulled the cover above my head, closing my eyes and trying to sleep away my worries, hoping that this was all just a bizarre dream. Before I could drift away into unconsciousness though, I got that strange crackle down my spine again. This was starting to get annoying. Who would be able to watch me three stories above the ground, and why would they want to watch a nobody that was as interesting as a piece of blank paper. Deciding I was nothing but paranoid, I finally succumbed to sleep and drifted into a more pleasant world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

I was wrong; this wasn't a dream, not even close. It was a nightmare. I awoke to see Renee sitting at the end of my bed waiting for me. The clock on my bedside table read nine in the morning. I had slept all night. All of my recent memories came flooding back to me when I saw the tears falling down her cheeks. I could tell she had been crying all night, her eyes were red and swollen with her makeup smudged, creating bruise like shadows beneath her lashes.

"Bella, I'm sorry I lied. I truly am but I was just trying to protect you from the pain I had caused everyone. Please find it somewhere in your heart to forgive me," she pleaded.

I didn't say a word; I just looked at her, not knowing whether I should comfort her or be angry. I knew I should say something so I asked her how Charlie found out about me.

"Well, I decided you should get to know him. It's only fair to both of you and who am I to stand in the way of that."

"Mum, I love you, you know that right. I'm sorry I yelled at you, you didn't deserve that, it wasn't right," I whispered. "I know you were just trying to protect me but you still should have told me, I had a right to know. Same goes with Charlie."

"I know that now but there's nothing more I can do." Tears were beginning to well up in my eyes again so I got out from beneath the covers and went to wrap my arms around Renee. She returned the hug tightly.

"So what exactly does Charlie want?" I asked knowing that it had to be brought up sometime.

My mother looked worn out from all the crying but this question brought new resolve to her eyes. "He wants to get to know you. He said he really wishes he could have been there for you when you were growing up. He wants you to go live with him in Forks and I think you should go."

"What, are you serious? I'm not leaving Phoenix, mum, no way. If he thinks he can just come here and drag me off to live with him, then he's got another thing coming. I did fine without him all these years and I'll do fine without him now." I was furious. How dare he even think I would just leave my mother and my life behind for him?

"Honey, I think you should go. You deserve to get know your father and I think you might even grow to love him. He's done nothing wrong and he deserves a chance, Bella."

"But mum, I don't even know him. How can you expect me to just pack up my bags and move to an entirely new town in a different state? What if we end up hating each other?"

"Look, I understand if you are a little anxious about going but I think you'll like it there. Forks is a very nice place." Mum stated casually.

"Mum you say that like I'm already going. I'm not going anywhere." Panic was seeping into my voice.

"Well, Charlie and I talked last night and we came to an agreement. You're going to Forks for the next school year and then you can decide what you want to do after that." Mum told me with a straight face.

"What, so now your making my decisions for me. You're unbelievable, I can't believe this. Ah, when did you decide to become all parental? I'm not going and you can't make me." I practically screamed.

Renee got off my bed and faced me, "Yes, I can and I will. Now, listen to me, you're going and that's it."

I opened my mouth to protest but mum stopped me.

"I'll leave you alone to pack. You're going in the next two days, so I'll send what you can't fit in your suitcase." She left the room, closing the door behind her.

I sat on my bed confused about what had just happened. I'm not moving to Forks. There's no way Renee was being serious. I mean I can't handle going to a new school and making new friends. I barely had friends here. Who would want to become friends with me? Nobody I knew, that was for sure. At school I was mostly avoided like the plague. I only had a few acquaintances and they barely noticed me.

I began to sob uncontrollably as I realized that I was about to be thrown in the deep end. How was I going to survive without my best friend and mother, Renee? How was I going to survive endless stares and interrogations? Most of all how was I supposed to go live with a man I'd only met for five minutes.

I lay in bed for another hour until I decided that I needed food seeing as I hadn't even eaten dinner last night. Reluctantly, I threw back the blankets and left my room. The kitchen was empty, thankfully so I made myself breakfast and flopped on the couch in the living room. I flicked on the television, hoping that some early morning cartoons would calm me.

No point in trying though because five minutes later Charlie walked in and sat himself beside me. Was he looking for some father-daughter bonding time because I doubt that's going to happen.

As if on queue, he turned to me and asked, "So, I take it your mother talked to you about what we decided. What do you think?"

"What I think is none of your business but considering you're not giving me a choice in where or who I live with, I can't do anything about it can I." I glared at him from my place on the couch.

Taken aback by my attitude, he gaped at me, his mouth slightly hanging open.

"Look, I understand why you would be feeling a little upset but you are my daughter, whether you like it or not and that does mean I get a part in determining how you grow up. I know I wasn't there for the most of it but I really want to get to know you and I was hoping you might feel the same way."

Great, now he was going to make me feel guilty for snapping at him. Well, I'm not going to. I can hold my own, can't I? Oh, who am I kidding? He doesn't deserve my hatred; he didn't even know I existed. I suppose he's just trying to do what's best for me, or what he thinks is best for me. I held back a groan. I knew my anger was disintegrating but I couldn't help but hold onto it.

"I don't know how I feel. Only yesterday my life was somewhat normal. Now I have a father that is trying to claim me and is making me move states away from the only parent I've ever known. How would you feel because I think I'm angry?"

"I see. Well that's fine, be as angry as you want but you're still coming with me. I'm going back to Forks tonight to set up your room so I'll see you in two days." He stated, leaving the couch and in turn the room.

Now more mad than ever, I jumped off the couch and stormed to my room, slamming the door. I crashed onto my unmade bed, wishing it was yesterday and that I had never come home.

Feeling a need for some good old fashion romance, I picked up my favourite Jane Austen novel and began to read. I didn't get into the story as much as I would have liked to though because that weird electric crackle was back again.

My eyes scanned the room in search of my watcher but found nothing out of place. Even the shoes I wore last week were in the same spot, thrown haphazardly across the floor. The blue drapes mum bought a few years ago were wide open, sunlight streaming into my room, creating shadows on the carpet.

I got up off my bed and went to the window, staring out at the opposite building. No body was looking in this direction but I could still feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

Flustered by my unnecessary paranoia, I forced the curtains shut and turned to face my room that was in a state of disarray. If only he lived a few blocks away, life would be so much easier, I thought wistfully. I began to pack up my life and shove it into a box knowing all too well that when mum is determined she usually gets what she wants. Is there no hope for me then?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

It had been three days since that conversation with Renee in my room. Three days, a plane trip and a new town stood between me and my doom. The plane hadn't been that bad but I was mostly nervous about what was on the other end. Charlie had gone back to Forks to prepare my new room for me. I think he just left because he knew I wasn't exactly happy about this new lifestyle change. I may have been forced to move here but I never said I would come willingly.

I hadn't felt like I was being watched again since that morning so I decided that it was nothing and I should just move on. No need though because I was already moving states, literally. Parents can be such a pain.

The plane ride wasn't too long but still uncomfortable because I knew what was on the other side when it landed. A whole knew life in a little town that was constantly covered in rain. It was nothing like the hot, sunny weather of Phoenix. Talk about polar opposites, Charlie and Renee are nothing alike or so mum told me. Well, except for the fact that they both can't cook.

Charlie had to pick me up from the airport in Port Angeles and then drive for an hour to Forks, much to my dismay. The drive in the car was beyond awkward. I'm not exactly a talkative person and I guess I must have got that from Charlie because you could hear crickets inside the car.

Did I mention that Charlie was the Chief? Yes, that's right he picked me up in his cruiser and the whole town knows I'm arriving. Makes you feel important doesn't it. Not.

After a while we finally reached his home but I suppose I had to call it home now too, don't I. It was a two story house surrounded by lush, green forest. I have never seen this many trees before in my life. Everything was green, even the bark was green because it was covered in spongy looking moss.

I jumped out of the cruiser and went to grab my bags. Suddenly, Charlie stopped me with a hand on my arm.

"I'll get that for you." He said simply.

"No it's okay, I can handle it." I stated.

"I know you can handle it but I want to do it. Besides I have a lot of catching up to do."

I didn't say anything; I just nodded my head and stalked my way to the front door.

I went inside and looked around. I found a basically empty room so I assumed it was mine. It was plain with a bed, desk and rocking chair. I didn't mind so much because it fit me perfectly, plain, boring Bella. A knock sounded on the door and I swiveled to see Charlie holding my bags.

"Bella, here are your bags. Renee said she'd send up anything you've forgotten." Charlie looked just as nervous as I felt, as always.

"Okay, thanks Charlie."

"Well, I'm ordering pizza if you want some. I'll be downstairs."

"Sure." With that he descended down the stairs. I'll have to see if this was a regular thing or just tonight because I can't survive on take out for a whole year.

I continued to unpack my suitcase when I smelt pizza wafting up the stairs. My stomach must have smelt it too because a low growl erupted through my skin. Suddenly realizing how hungry I was I decided to go and get my self some pizza. I still wasn't so sure of the houses layout but I eventually found the stairs.

My feet lazily dragged themselves down the stairway and I was almost at the bottom when I lost my foothold and involuntarily flew the rest of the way down. Somehow I managed to get my hands in front of me to save myself from crushing my face. The pain was still fresh and when I stood up I felt a burning sensation shooting up my arm. I let out a muffled cry as Charlie came rushing in to see what all the commotion was about.

Thankfully there was no blood or open wounds because I would have fainted on the spot, though there was still that ever present blush to look forward to.

"Oh, Bella, what happened? Did you hurt yourself?" Charlie asked, confusion creasing his brow.

Him being new to my life, he had no idea what a klutzy person I was but I guess he just figured it out.

"I fell down the stairs. Don't worry though this is a regular occurrence. It's just another thing I have to worry about." I explained trying to lighten the situation.

"Come on, I'll take you to the hospital and get that arm checked out."

"No, really I'm fine." I explained but my body said otherwise as my skin around my arm began to swell.

Charlie looked at me sternly, lifting his eyebrow.

"Okay, but it's not that bad, really." Oh, great I hate hospitals. I think I've spent at least half my life in the emergency room due to my clumsiness. I was even on a first name basis with all the doctors back in Phoenix.

Charlie opened the door for me and escorted me to his cruiser. I couldn't wait to get my own car. There's nothing more embarrassing than arriving at school in the morning in the chiefs cruiser, no matter if he was your father or not.

Ten minutes later we arrived at the hospital to be greeted by the most handsome doctor I had ever seen. He should have been in the movies not the hospital of Forks. He had gorgeous blonde hair and gold eyes to match but what was most unusual was how young he was.

"Hi, Charlie, how are you? And who's this charming young lady?" The mysterious doctor asked. Apparently he knew Charlie but then so did everybody in this town.

"Hi, Carlisle, this is my daughter, Isabella. She fell down the stairs at home and landed on her wrist. I was wondering if you could take a look at it." Charlie replied.

"Oh, so this is the infamous Bella. Well how do you do? Come over here and I'll take a look at your arm." He led us to a room and I sat on the bed waiting to be inspected.

He felt around my arm and asked where it hurt. His hands were cool and numbing to my bruises. I told him it hurt all over so he said I would need an x-ray. Great, another x-ray, I think I'm going to get cancer from all the x-rays I've had in my life.

A few hours later, I was waiting for Carlisle to come back with my x-rays. I lay on the bed thinking about that forgotten pizza. I was still hungry and getting hungrier by the second. Someone knocked on the door so I sat up to see Carlisle smoothly gliding over to the light box. He stuck in some black plastic sheets and I realized they were my x-rays.

"Well it looks like you've sprained your wrist. You'll be out of action for at least two weeks. If you start feeling any pain, just take some Tylenol." Carlisle clarified what I had already suspected. His warm smile was calming and generous.

I nodded my head in understanding. What a great way to start at Forks High with a bandage on my wrist. As if I wouldn't have enough attention already.

Right then another knock rapped on the door and a small girl about my age walked in. She had spiky, black hair and was absolutely beautiful. What is with everybody here in Forks being devastatingly good looking, I thought to myself. She had the same pale skin and golden eyes as Carlisle.

She cleared her throat and addressed Carlisle, "Umm, Dad excuse me for interrupting but Esme wanted me to tell you that she would be out all night."

"Okay." He said. "Bella, this is my adopted daughter, Alice. Alice, this is Bella, Charlie's daughter." Carlisle introduced us like he had done so countless times before.

"Um, hi," I managed to say, blushing fiercely.

"Hi," she said beaming a huge smile at me.

She stood in the doorway, still smiling that huge smile and staring at me. I guess she began to notice that she was making me uncomfortable because my blush was flaring to extremes and she toned down her smile somewhat.

"Well I guess I'll see you at school on Monday then. I hope you feel better." She called from over her shoulder as she bounced out of the room.

That was strange. People sure know how to make you welcome and uncomfortable all at the same time. Well at least I'll know somebody on Monday.

Dr. Cullen bandaged my arm and explained how to not get it wet in the shower, all of which I already knew.

Charlie cleared his throat and thanked Carlisle for his help and I followed his example.

"Thanks for your help Dr. Cullen. Hopefully you won't see me in here for a while." I added.

"Please, call me Carlisle." He requested.

"Okay, well see you later." I motioned towards the door and Charlie followed.

"So how do you know Carlisle?" I asked, walking through the car park.

"Well being the police chief I'm bound to know the head doctor, don't you think?"

I rolled my eyes at his sarcasm. This was going to be a very long year, a long year indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

The weekend passed by with a few awkward conversations but mostly silence, the way I preferred it. It was Monday morning and my alarm decided to rudely wake me from my deep sleep. Groaning, I rolled over to see rain pouring outside my window. In Forks it never stopped raining. The town was constantly in shadow from the hovering clouds.

I got up from under my warm covers and hurried for the warm shower. I only had three quarters of an hour before school and with my luck I was going to be late. I let the warm water run over me as I washed my dark hair. I hoped to God my first day wasn't going to be that intense but being me I knew it was going to be so much more.

I finished my shower and chose some jeans and a simple shirt to wear. I was never much in to fashion and I thoroughly believe in being comfortable. I glanced at the clock which read seven thirty. Crap, I was going to be late on my first day. I jumped down the stairs two at a time and grabbed my bag, walking swiftly to the kitchen.

Charlie had offered to take me to school this morning and I reluctantly accepted. Even though I didn't want to show up in his cruiser I didn't want to have to walk on my first day.

"Hey Charlie, you ready to go because I'm going to be late," I blurted out in a rush.

"Yeah, come on lets go," he called.

I closed the door behind me as Charlie started up the car. Racing down the path I almost tripped once again but somehow saved myself. Frustrated, I climbed into the passenger side as Charlie sped away towards the school.

During the week, Charlie had shown me around town but there was nothing much to see except forest and a few stray buildings. I'll have to explore the surrounding towns myself and see if there are any bookstores. I don't know what I'll do if I run out of books to read in this small town.

We slowly rolled into the now full car park and the brakes squeaked loudly. Great, now I definitely had everyone's attention. I thanked Charlie for the ride and quickly darted from the car heading in the direction of the building that said 'office'. As I paced my way across the car park, I could feel stares on my back.

Behind the desk in the office sat a women dressed plainly. She smiled up at me as I made my way to her. I introduced myself and with a knowing smile she handed me my timetable.

"Here you are, Bella. There's a map here if you get lost and feel free to ask anyone for directions," she said.

"Okay, thanks," I replied and made a bee line to my first class.

First up, I had English. I love English but I hoped the teacher would not make me introduce myself. That was definitely bound to lead to embarrassment. I opened the door to enter the classroom and twenty pairs of eyes watched me as I fumbled my way over to the teacher.

"Are you the new student? Isabella is it?" he asked me.

"Um, yeah. That's me," I stated simply.

"Ok, great. Class this is Isabella, she's new here so be nice," He explained to his eager class. He then turned to me and told me to find a seat.

I looked over the class, scanning for an empty seat. I found one right next to Alice, the girl from yesterday in the hospital. She noticed me eyeing the seat next to her and beckoned to me. Grudgingly I walked over, dropped my books and flopped down in the seat.

I looked at Alice who was beaming her huge smile at me. I couldn't help but smile back; she just seemed like the type of person that could make someone in a coma smile.

"Hey, Bella, I'm so glad we have a class together. I was hoping that we'd become friends. Do you maybe want to sit with me at lunch today?" She said all in a rush.

"Uh, sure, I guess. I haven't really made any friends yet." I said. Honestly I was just glad she didn't hate me. Everyone else seemed to with their hard stares pointed my way.

"Okay, great. I can't wait to introduce you to all of my siblings. They're just going to love you." Another giggle escaped from her lips as she said this all in one breathe. I had a feeling that there was more than one meaning to what she said.

The class was then shushed by the teacher and the rest of the period went by smoothly. I had Trigonometry and then Spanish. Trig was the only class were I had to introduce myself thankfully and I sat by a talkative girl called Jessica. As Spanish was about to end, Jess who also shared this class with me, looked at me and asked if I wanted to join her for lunch

'Uh, sorry but Alice Cullen already asked me to sit with her." I told her.

I was a little bit relieved to not have to spend lunch with her because her incessant talking was giving me a headache.

Her mouth dropped in what I assumed was astonishment in having made friends with someone else beside her. I was even amazed that someone as beautiful as Alice wanted to be friends with me. I assumed wrong however when she let out a high pitched scream and excitement seemed to be radiating out of her body.

"Oh my God, oh my God, you made friends with the Cullen's. I can't believe it, they never talk to anybody. I can't wait to finally sit with them at lunch. Oh, this is so exciting." She was jumping up and down in her seat like a bunny.

"Um, Jessica, I don't think it was an open invitation. I met Alice at the hospital yesterday so I think she's just being nice." She looked disappointed at this statement.

"Oh." Was all she let out, looking rather disappointed.

I couldn't stand to think that I'd just crushed her life long dream, so I reassured her that I would sit with her tomorrow. With that she placed a small smile on her face and haughtily walked out of the classroom. I hope she didn't hate me know, I was astonished to think she wanted to be my friend in the first place.

I packed up my things and wandered the halls, following the crowd of staring teenagers, hoping they would lead me to the cafeteria. Sure enough, as I rounded the corner averting my gaze from my peers, two swinging doors opened to reveal the lunch crowd.

The place was buzzing with excitement. I could hear faint whispers as I passed people eating their lunch and I just knew I was the topic of discussion.

As I entered the cafeteria, once again all eyes turned to me. I kept my gaze down hoping to lose some of the attention but instead ran straight into a big, burly boy with the same strange features as Alice and Carlisle. I stumbled backwards and he reached out to stop me from falling. He let rip a rumble of a laugh.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to run into you." I said sheepishly.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Hey, you're the new girl Alice was going on about. I'm Emmet Cullen, her brother." He was still laughing as he said this and a fierce blush spread across my cheeks. At this he laughed even harder.

People were starting to look at us funny so I continued walking to the food line.

"Hey, where are you going? I thought you were supposed to sit with us. At least that's what Alice said, though she does tend to get ahead of herself," He said with a big grin on his face.

"Yeah, I am but I need food first." I explained obviously.

"Right, well I'll wait for you."

"Don't you need to eat, too?" I wondered aloud.

"Yeah, but I already grabbed my food, it's at the table."

"Okay."

I grabbed my food or what looked to be food and headed over to where Emmet was standing at the end of the line. He smiled at me and motioned for me to follow him. As we walked past tables, I felt like an animal at the zoo with everybody staring. I suddenly wished that the world would swallow me whole. Unfortunately, that didn't happen.

"Don't worry about them, they're just jealous." Emmet said with a big grin on his face.

He seemed very sure of himself but I couldn't help but question him.

"Of what?"

"Well, that we're exceptionally good looking people," He replied simply, laughing again.

I was a little confused by this knowing that I was not at all someone who usually turned heads and shook the object in question in defiance.

We finally reached the table were four other people were sitting and one of them was Alice. She smiled at me as I approached her and sat at her side.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey, how are you?" She asked.

"Good, thank you."

"So, I see you've met Emmet." Alice notified.

"Uh, yeah, you could say that."

Emmet released another laugh and explained what happened. I heard another laugh echo from Alice's other side so I looked over to see a gorgeous blond boy who wasn't as big as Emmet but definitely built. He had the same pale skin and gold eyes as the rest of the Cullen's.

Alice, detecting my staring laughed a light giggle.

"Oh, sorry, Bella let me introduce you to everyone. This is Jasper, my boyfriend, that's Rosalie but we just call her Rose." They both greeted me with a nod of the head. I stopped to take in Rose. She was absolutely stunning. She had long blond hair and a figure to die for. Her insanely stunning looks took a swipe at my self esteem.

"They're twins but they aren't related to us by blood only paper." Alice giggled and I noticed Emmet's arm was wrapped around Rosalie's shoulders possessively.

From what I could see they were all pretty comfortable with this so I saw no need to think anything different.

"And this is Edward, our brother." I looked at who she was pointing at and was stunned to see the most beautiful boy I had ever laid my eyes on sitting across from me.

He had pale skin and chiseled cheek bones that set his deep gold eyes. Bronze coloured hair flopped down over his forehead leaving him looking more boyish than his brothers but still incredibly handsome. I stared into his eyes and noticed that he looked furious. I did not know what he was angry about but he kept staring right back at me with his eyes smoldering in anger. Even though the look in his eyes told me he disapproved of me making friends with his family I couldn't seem to look away. His eyes captivated me, terrorized me and stirred something deep and intense inside of my body.

Suddenly, without a word he got up and left the table. I sat there shocked at what had just happened. Emmet cleared his throat and shook me back to reality.

"Sorry about that, Edward just got some bad news this morning," Alice explained but I think that was just to cover who he was really angry at. Me.

Somehow I didn't quiet believe Alice and I just knew that it was me he was angry at. I had no idea what could have caused this reaction but I hope that it wouldn't affect anybody else. I wanted to make friends here, didn't I?

"It's okay, I understand." I replied glumly.

"So, Bella, why'd you move to Forks?" Jasper asked, trying to break the tension. He had a smooth southern accent.

"Well, I moved here to get to know my dad, Charlie."

"Oh, so you haven't lived with him before." Alice wondered.

"No, I only just met him, actually. He seems nice though." I said, probably a little too honestly.

"Well, you're welcome to come to our house anytime you like." Emmet offered.

"Thanks." I said cheerfully.

With that the conversation flowed on to other things but I just couldn't get Edward's furious gaze out of my head. Eventually the bell rang and we all headed to our different classes but before I could get away Alice came bounding up to me.

"Hey, Bella, I noticed that you didn't have your own car this morning so I was wondering if you wanted a ride tomorrow." Alice asked.

"Oh, well that would be great Alice, thanks," I smiled at her.

"Don't thank me, thank Edward, He's the one driving." She said with a glint of something I couldn't quite place in her eye.

"Oh, well are you sure he'll want to drive me, I mean he didn't seem that happy to meet me at lunch." I inquired.

"Yes, of course silly. I told you he just got some bad news, he'll be fine."

With that she walked away more graceful than I could ever hope to be. I stood there stunned by Alice's kindness but I wasn't so sure you could call it kindness if a person that hates you is going to be driving you to school.

Someone slammed there locker door and knocked me out of my thoughts. Well I'll just have to suck it up because a ride is a ride, no matter who's driving the car and I don't want to have Charlie driving me to school everyday. That would be mortifying.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. I sat by myself in biology and almost killed someone with my terrible basketball skills in gym. I couldn't wait to get home but I still couldn't shake the feeling that I had been the one to make Edward mad at lunch. The way he looked at me was pure fury. If I was going to be friends with Alice I'm sure I was going to run into him now and then. I would just have to find a way to be friends with Edward or at least endure the angry glares. Who knew, I might even be able to persuade him to at least say hello to me every once in a while. Fat chance, I thought and headed home to my misery.


End file.
